Daughter of Batman
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: What goes around comes around.
1. Chapter 1

**This just randomly popped into my head. Damian's about to get a taste of his own medicine XD**

OoOoOo

He had thought she was gone.

When Diana had never come back from taking their two year old daughter on a visit to Themyscira, Bruce had been out of his mind with worry. He had finally come to his senses and taken the Javelin 7 to the island himself, only to come across a horrifying sight. Dead bodies of the Amazons had been littered across the shore, not a single living female warrior in sight.

Bruce had forced himself to keep going, hoping and praying that Diana and Celeste were still alive. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the princess' body at the foot of the castle. He remembered numbly crawling towards her, knowing that she was already gone yet not wanting to believe it. He had checked for a pulse; nothing. He held her body close to him, burying his face in her hair.

Bruce had never found his daughter's body, but who knew what had happened to her? Perhaps she had been thrown in the ocean or her body just wasn't- he shuddered at the thought. He had lost two parents, a wife, and daughter in one lifetime and he didn't think his heart could take anymore. Both Celeste and Diana were gone and he would just have to live with that.

Or so he thought.

OoOoOo

Damian didn't know how it happened.

His father had left for "League business," as he had put it, but the teenager knew it was more than that. His father had been more or less out of it, almost fidgety and, dare he say it, nervous. There was something about this particular mission, but what?

He got his answer when his father showed up in the Cave with a girl. A girl no older than eight with long black hair and big blue eyes. But those eyes held a certain type of look in them; something that he was very familiar with. He knew that look because he himself had had that same look five years ago. "Who is this?" he asked, studying the girl who seemed to be studying him right back.

"This is Celeste," his father introduced. "Your sister."

OoOoOo

They did not like each other.

In fact, Celeste didn't seem to like anyone. She kept her head held high and her eyes an icy blue, only talking to anyone when she saw no other option. But as she was indifferent with Bruce and Alfred, she was cold to Damian. At first, he couldn't figure out why, but then it dawned on him; that was the same coldness he had given Grayson when he first arrived.

But it was for a different reason. Damian hadn't liked Grayson because his father obviously like his adopted son better than his biological one. Celeste didn't like him because she saw him as her replacement. _He_ had been living _her_ life in her stead.

Damian had looked through his father's files on her in the Cave. She had been two when she was taken; her mother had brought her on a trip to her home island, (Themyscira he found it was called) when it was attacked. His father had presumed her to be dead, only to find her in Tartarus. Apparently the ruler, Hades, was her grandfather. He had kidnapped her and trained her as his sole heir, planning to use her to take over Olympus.

He was shocked at how similar their backgrounds were. Still, that didn't mean he had to like the child. Actually, he found her to be quite irritating. Why? Simple, the same reason Because she was obviously Bruce's favorite between the two of them.

His father was a very hard man to read, even for him. But he didn't miss how his eyes lit up ever so slightly when his _half_ -sister walked into a room. Or how his voice was always a tad more gentle when he spoke to her.

Damian didn't doubt that his father loved him. Their relationship was rough, but they respected and cared for each other enough. His father adored, almost _doted_ , on Celeste. It's like she had done it without even trying. And for that, Damian was sure that they were not brother and sister; just two individuals who happened to share a father and last name.

OoOoOo

Damian was thoroughly annoyed when he was woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of light whimpering. He groaned, forcing himself out of bed and dragged himself to the room next to his, Celeste's bedroom. He shoved the door open where he found the eight year old clutching her sheets, tears streaming down her face.

Damian rolled his eyes and shook her; not rough enough to actually hurt her, but not too gently either. "Wake up, brat," he ordered.

Celeste opened her eyes and stared at him coldly. "What do you want?" she demanded. She had a thick Greek accent. "And why are you in my room?"

Damian glared back. "I just awoke you from a nightmare, you ungrateful cretin."

Celeste sat up quickly, her nostrils flaring. "How dare you! I am the Princess of the Amazons and the heir to Tar-" Damian took her by the wrist and forced her out of her room. "Let me go, urchin! My grandfather will hear of this, you'll be sorry!"

Damian kept his eyes forward. "Your grandfather's stuck in hell." God, had he been this bad? No wonder Drake hated him. They finally arrived to the kitchen. "Sit down."

Celeste looked outraged. "I will no-"

"Sit. Down."

The stared each other down defiantly before Celeste finally relented and sat at the table. "Now what?" she demanded.

Damian ignored her and took out a box from the cabinet. He took out to packets and put some water on the stove to boil. Once it was hot enough, he poured the contents of the package into each mug and then poured the water into each mug. He stirred inside the cup and finally took a strange looking can out of the refrigerator. He put pressure on the nozzle and out came white, frothy stuff.

Damian held the mug out to her. "Here."

Celeste took the mug. "What is this?" she asked suspiciously. "Poison?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "No, it's hot chocolate."

Celeste tilted her head. "What's chocolate?" she asked seriously.

Of course there wouldn't be chocolate in Tartarus, there hadn't been with the League of Assassins either. He had never even tried any until Grayson had made him. "It's made from this plant picked in South America called Cocoa Beans. Here in America, they process it and make chocolate," Damian told her. "And the stuff on top is whipped cream. It's soft and feels weird, but it's satisfying to taste."

Celeste looked cautiously at the drink before sticking her tongue out to touch the whipped cream. Her eyes widened at the taste and she finally gathered enough courage to take a sip. She looked star struck and kept sipping until it was gone.

Damian smirked. "Good?"

Celeste nodded. " _Nai polý kalá_ ," she agreed in Greek. For a second, Damian saw an eight year old girl and not a deadly Amazon soldier. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

OoOoOo

Damian jumped slightly when the door to Celeste's bedroom slammed shut. She had been in a foul mood for about a week and he had been meaning to talk to her about it. He found this as his chance when he slipped up the stairs and to her room. Damian didn't bother knocking as he opened her door, finding her tearing off her shoes and throwing one against her closet door.

" _Mahla_!" shouted Damian in Arabic.

Celeste turned to him, murder in her eyes, before she threw her other shoe at his head. " _Fýge_!" she shouted.

Damian dodged it (narrowly, she had a good arm) before lifting her up in his arms and sitting her on her bed. "Hadith," he ordered.

Celeste crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't want to."

"Too bad. I'm not giving you a choice."

The stared at each other defiantly. "It's the children at my school," she revealed finally. "They keep taunting me about my accent and how I don't know all of their 'ways.' And they call me a nerd because I'm in the advanced classes for math and literature."

Damian nodded, taking this information in. He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders - it was what Grayson would do. "Calm yourself, 'ukhti alsaghira. They are not worth it. They are only envious."

Celeste scoffed. "They are not envious," she insisted. "They simply do not like me."

Damian looked at her seriously. "Who wouldn't be jealous of a princess?" he challenged.

"They don't know that I'm a princess," Celeste pointed out.

"No," admitted Damian. "but a real princess need not be announced. People, either consciously or subconsciously know when a princess is in their presence. A true princess' soul is good and everyone can see it." That was something similar to what Grayson would say, right?

"Then I am not a princess because I am not good."

"You're a good kid," Damian insisted. "A spoiled brat sometimes, but still a good kid."

Celeste smiled at him (for the first time ever) before leaning in slightly to his chest. "Thank you, megálos aderfós," she whispered softly.

OoOoOo

 **Nai polý kalá=Yes, very good (Greek)**

 **Mahla=Hey (Arabic)**

 **Fýge=Go away (Greek)**

 **Hadith=Talk (Arabic)**

 **'Ukhti alsaghira=Little sister (Arabic)**

 **Megálos aderfós= Big brother (Greek)**

 **I've been wanting to do this for a while. I hope you enjoyed, and please, do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess this is a little mini-series now, lol. Only because I have a lot of ideas for these two.**

OoOoOo

"Father, this is a bad idea."

Celeste only smirked, showing off her Robin costume. It was similar to his, only it was more form fitting and had cut out the green entirely, leaving only red and black. "Is that envy I detect, brother?" she teased. She had been begging her father for months to become Robin. Why shouldn't she? Grayson had been elated about the idea and she was nearly on Damian's level. Besides, she couldn't just sit back and do nothing whilst her father and brother risked their lives every night. Fighting was in her blood.

Damian crossed her arms. "Tt," he scoffed. "Hardly. I am merely speculating that you are inexperienced in dealing with Gotham."

"So you are concerned for me?"

Damian rolled his eyes, covering them with his mask. "Do not flatter yourself. I am concerned for how your poor performance will affect Gotham and myself as your predecessor." Of course he was concerned for her. Though she was a very skilled fighter, she was still a rookie. Was she prepared for the danger that plagued Gotham City?

Celeste glared at him. " _Alazonikó kólo_ ," she commented.

Bruce gave her a look. "Celeste..." he scolded.

Celeste smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Father?" she asked innocently.

Bruce sighed. "Never mind." He could never stay angry with her, she had the same piercing blue eyes as Diana. "Suit up you two, time to go."

OoOoOo

 _Nightcrawler, how are things looking on your end?_ asked Batman. It was their fifth patrol with Celeste as Robin and so far she was doing well.

"It's quiet," answered Nightcrawler. "You?"

 _Dealing with a drug operation. Robin?_ There was no answer. _Robin, answer._

Nightcralwer sighed in relief when her voice was heard. _Dealing with a gang,_ Robin answered. _I should be-_ There was a pause before a clang and a terrible cracking sound could be heard.

"Robin?" Nightcrawler demanded frantically. "Robin, come in." Static. "I am going to assist her." Without waiting for a response, he started to make his way towards the east side of the city where Robin was patrolling, praying that she was alright. He knew it was a bad idea to send her alone.

OoOoOo

When he got to Robin's location, Nightcrawler was immediately angered by the scene he witness; Robin was slumped on the ground with about five goons standing over her, one of which held a crowbar in his hands. He noticed a small opening on her neck, leaving him to assume they injected something into her which was why she wasn't moving.

Nightcrawler, in a few quick moves, had rendered four of them unconscious and pinned the one with the crowbar up against the wall. "What have you done to her?" he hissed. "You have ten seconds to answer me before I rip your eyes out of their sockets." And he would do it, too.

The thug whimpered pathetically. "A-a new serum o-our boss made," he stuttered. "S-said to use it on the n-new Robin a-and take her back w-with us."

"Who's your boss?" Nightcrawler demanded.

"I don't know! He contacts us. He calls himself Sedah."

Nightcrawler held his sword to the man's neck. "That all?"

"H-he's been taking an interest in you Bats for months. That's all I know, honest!"

The blade of the sword touched his neck. "I'm losing my patience."

" _Nightcrawler._ " Nightcrawler turned to see Batman holding the unconscious Robin in his arms. "Let him go. Now."

Nightcrawler looked outraged. "Look at her!" he shouted, gesturing to Robin. "How are you so calm?!"

"You losing your temper won't help her get better," Batman growled. "Now come on, we have to tend to her."

Nightcrawler glared at him before jabbing his elbow to the thug's nose, breaking it. "I catch you again, a broken nose will be the least of your worries." With that, all three Bats were gone.

OoOoOo

Celeste opened her eyes and immediately noticed that she was in the Cave. She blinked, trying to remember how she got there. Then it came back to her, the goons, the serum. Her father and Damian must have saved her and brought her back. Great, now she was a liability. She tried to sit up only to immediately feel her head spin. A hand gently pushed her back down on her back.

"Rest," a voice ordered gently. She turned to see Damian standing there.

"What happened?" Celeste asked.

"You were injected by a serum," a deep voice revealed. Her eyes caught her father standing on her other side. "A serum made specifically for you to get past your strong immune system."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Really? That does not seem like something a few low-lives would come up with."

"They didn't," Bruce told her. "Someone hired them. Someone by the name of Sedah."

"Sedah?" whispered Celeste. Why was that so familiar? Then it hit her. "Oh Hera..."

"What is it?" asked Damian.

Celeste clung to her brother. "Don't let him take me back!" she pleaded. "Please, I can't go back!"

"Celeste, who are you talking about?"

Celeste pulled away, her blue eyes filling with tears. "Hades."

OoOoOo

She refused to eat or come out of her room. She seemed so afraid that he grandfather would get his hands on her again. Bruce had pulled her from patrol, the fear that he would lose his daughter once more weighed on his heart. He refused to let it happen again. Damian was worried as well. He had heard her cries in the middle of the night, he knew of the horrors she faced in Tartarus. He'd be damned if he let her go back.

But was she was doing to herself wasn't healthy. He couldn't allow this to continue. Damian opened the door to her room, not even bothering to knock. "Celeste?"

"Go away," Celeste snapped.

Damian crossed his arms. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to converse about."

Damian sat next to her. "What did he do to you? Your grandfather."

"That is none of your concern," Celeste said sharply.

Damian crossed his arms. "You are a Wayne, my sister. You may be a brat, but no one is to harm my family and get away with it."

Celeste inhaled deeply. "I endured many things under my grandfather's 'care,'" she revealed. "I was made to be the perfect soldier, his weapon. He was to use me to conquer Olympus." She looked at her brother. "But things are different here. I am cared for, I can feel it." She smiled. "Even you seem to have a bit of affection for me."

Damian put an arm around her, something that was becoming more natural. "I know how you feel," he said sympathetically, his voice unusually gentle. "But do not worry, I will protect you from him. He will never touch you again."

Celeste leaned into his chest, not uttering a word. Damian, though she hated to admit it, was amazing, as was her father. But what could the two of them do against a god?

OoOoOo

 **Alazonikó kólo=Arrogant ass (Greek)**

 **Short, I know. But hey, it works. Anyway, who caught the small reference I used with "Sedah?" Anyone who guessed will be given a cookie. (::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

He was _not_ jealous.

Okay, he will admit that he was a bit irritated at the sight before him. Celeste was the center of attention - as per usual - in the living room. She was different than he had been; she didn't treat everyone like dirt to the extent he had and she seemed to be more empathetic, no doubt her mother's genes shining through. That wasn't what bothered him though.

No, what was pissing him off was that Grayson, Drake, _and_ Todd were crowding around her. They seemed to be taking a strange interest in her, adapting to the roles of older brothers quickly. Grayson, he could understand (he did it with everybody). Drake? Sure. But why was Jason even here? If Celeste wasn't a deadly warrior ( _Still a child,_ he reminded himself), he might have been concerned.

"Why did you all not swarm around me like that?" he asked with false disinterest, not taking his eyes off his book.

Todd spared him a glance. "Because Celeste isn't a rude little shit like you were." _Maybe not to you,_ thought Damian. _And who is Todd to say that?_

"Jason!" hissed Grayson, covering Celeste's ears. "Damian wasn't like that, he just had a hard time adjusting."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's why Hell Spawn went around threatening to behead people," he muttered sarcastically.

Celeste tensed and Damian immediately noticed. Not at what he had supposedly done, but at the nickname. "Shut up, Drake," he snapped. It's bad enough Drake used it as an insult towards _him_ , but Celeste technically was the spawn of hell.

Drake looked confused. "Huh-?" He received a quick jab to the elbow from Todd and Grayson gestured to Celeste who had her head down almost ashamed. "Oh, crap. I-"

Celeste gave a fake, hollow laugh. "Humorous joke, Timothy. I do not doubt it." She cleared her throat. "If you all will excuse me, I will be retiring to my room." With that, she dragged herself up the stairs.

Once she was out of earshot, Damian turned on Drake. "What the hell were you thinking!?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry!" cried Drake pathetically. "It just slipped out!"

"Damian, go check on her," Grayson instructed gently. "Make sure she's okay." Damian, for once, didn't argue.

OoOoOo

"Do not listen to Drake," Damian told her as he sat at the foot of her bed. "He is an idiot who does not know what he's talking about." _This_ was why. This was why he and Drake didn't get along. Or, one of the many, _many_ reasons he didn't like Drake.

Celeste looked at him. "It is not like Timothy said anything offensive towards me," she pointed out. "His comment was an insult towards you and I know that, I just-" She paused and turned away. "Why am I here?"

"Pardon?"

Celeste looked him in the eye. "Why am I here?" she repeated. "What made Father come for me _now_? Why not one year ago or ten years from now?" He could tell that this had been bothering her for a while now. And if he was being completely honest, he had been wondering the same thing. He had been living in the manor for five years and his father hadn't mentioned her even once.

"I do not know," admitted Damian after a long silence. "But do not worry, Hell Spawn will always be me."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "If you are a hell spawn, what am I?" she asked, dead serious. Damian found that he didn't have an answer for her.

OoOoOo

Celeste approached her father in the Batcave later that evening, finding him typing away at the computer. "Father, may I speak with you?" she asked softly.

Bruce stopped typing and turned to her. "Of course. What is it, Celeste?" He could tell she was slightly anxious, it was the same look Diana had when they went on undercover missions where she couldn't fight right away. He felt a pang in his heart, he missed her greatly. She had been the love of his life. Looking at his daughter, it still shocked him how much she resembled her. Everything except her nose was all Diana.

Celeste rocked on her toes awkwardly. For a second, she looked like the kid she was. "I was wondering... what made you come to get me? I mean, for all you knew, I was dead. How did you know I was even in Tartarus?"

Bruce's expression didn't change. He knew she was smart, but he honestly hadn't expected this question so soon. He thought carefully before answering simply, "Your mother."

Celeste's eyes widened. "M-My what?" she stuttered. No one ever mentioned her mother. It was like an unspoken rule not bring her up. She had learned a little bit about her via the internet (mortal instruments, she found, were amazing). She had been a founding member of the Justice League and had gone by the name "Wonder Woman." But she was labeled as deceased. "My mother is dead."

Bruce nodded. "That she is," he agreed almost sadly. "But a few days before I found you, I had been having dreams. I wasn't sure if it was really your mother or my subconscious, but she was there and told me to go to Tartarus to find you." He gave her a small smile. "And I did."

Celeste was quiet for a moment. Souls weren't supposed to have the power to do that. And she would know. Since her mother was a descendent of Hades, like herself, did that mean she was free of Tartarus? Was she able to go anywhere she wanted after her death, even in people's dreams? And why hadn't she contacted her, told her about her life and family beyond hell?

She looked at her father and nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

OoOoOo

Celeste woke up in a cold sweat, panting and reeling from her horrifying nightmare. A nightmare that seemed to real to be just a dream. Of course, her brother was there holding a mug out to her. Ever since the first time, she had become somewhat of a chocolate addict. "Thank you," she whispered, taking the mug from his hands and sipping from it.

"That's the third time this week," Damian observed, his emerald green eyes boring into her sapphire ones. "What are your dreams about, sister?"

Celeste grit her teeth as the dream mad its way back into her mind. "Nothing of your concern," she insisted. "Thank you for your assistance, you should go back to your quarters." Damian crossed his arms and stared at her expectantly. "I am fine."

"Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne..."

She looked at him curiously. "That is my full name?" she asked.

"It is the name Father has given you, I saw your birth certificate."

Celeste nodded, taking this in. "I was very young when it happened. About two, I believe. But I saw it all happen." She looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "I witnessed him murder the Amazons, including my mother."

OoOoOo

 **Aw, my poor baby. Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really tempted to make a PLL spin-off with Celeste, Danica, Lora, Mareena, and Olive (kudos to anyone who knows who they are. **cough**** **JimmyHall24** ****cough**) Anyway, please review!**

OoOoOo

Damian knew there was going to be trouble when Alfred answered a call from Celeste's school. Celeste was naturally a quiet, antisocial child. And, since she was apart of this family, she probably stuck to the shadows. If she wasn't at the top of her class and a Wayne, he doubted the teachers would even remember her name. Obviously, there was something wrong.

"Yes, thank you," said Alfred through the phone. "I will send him right away." He hung up. "Master Damian, you must get to the school immediately."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Why must I go?" he asked incredulously.

Alfred gave him a glare - a glare that was far worse than his father's. "Because your father is in a meeting and I am preparing dinner," he answered. "Master Bruce put you on the contact list. Now, go see what the trouble is."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Alright," he agreed. "I will go collect the brat."

"Master Damian!" scolded Alfred. "You will refrain referring to Miss Celeste in that manner." Damian sighed and left, grabbing the keys to one of his father's car on the way out.

OoOoOo

As soon as he entered the principal's office, Damian was outraged. "What the hell happened to your face?!" he demanded, grabbing his sister's chin and inspecting her. She had a light black eye and one of her teeth was missing.

Celeste grinned. "You should see how the other children look!" she said enthusiastically, apparently proud of herself.

Damian turned on the principal. "What is the meaning of this? Why is my sister the only one here?"

The principal - Principal Garner - looked at him cautiously. He remembered this boy. The boy who had caused five of his fifth grade teachers to quit in three months. He thought he was rid of him when he finally went off to middle school, but now he was back with an (almost) equally troubling sister. "Mr. Wayne, I can assure you that Miss Wayne was the main cause-"

"Obviously not!" interrupted Damian hotly. "If my sister is sporting bruises, then she is _not_ the main cause. Celeste, tell me what happened."

"Mr. Wayne-"

"I do not remember asking _you_. Celeste, _hadith_."

Celeste nodded. "Well, I was reading beneath a tree during the recess hour," she explained. "Some boys in my class cornered me and started to call me names. As you can probably assume, I ignored them just as I always did. But then one pushed me down. The others began to join in so, naturally, I defended myself." She gestured to her face. "They got some cheap shots in, but I was ultimately victorious."

Damian took this in. "So my sister is here," he began angrily. "because she was _defending_ herself?"

"Mr. Wayne," said Garner. "We have several witnesses that reported that Miss Wayne started the fight."

Damian scoffed. "From whom?" he snarled. "The boys she was engaged with?" He shook his head. "My father will hear about this and, rest assured Garner, he will bring this place _down_. Celeste, collect your items. We are leaving."

OoOoOo

By the time the two Wayne children returned to the Manor, their father was home. As soon as he spotted his father at the kitchen table, Damian slammed his fist on the table. "Father, we are suing that wretched school!" he shouted.

Bruce didn't take his eyes off the newspaper he was reading. "Why is that, Damian?"

"They wrongfully accused my sister! I will not stand for this!"

"Of course not."

Damian's mouth formed a thin line. "You are not listening to me, are you?"

Bruce closed the paper. "Of course I am," he assured his son. He turned to his daughter. "Celeste, you really shouldn't be fighting in school. You could give something away."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "I am not _énas ilíthios_ , Father. I simply threw a couple of punches."

"I know you're not an idiot, Celeste, but you're still only an eight year old girl," Bruce told her. "Not many-"

"Not many eight year old girls know how to defend themselves as I do, I understand that, Father," said Celeste. She smirked, something glinting in her eyes. "But I am not like many eight year old girls."

OoOoOo

Robin looked down from the tall skyscraper, contemplating her options. On one hand, she could finally be like her remarkable mother, at least somewhat. On the other hand, there was a very good chance she would die. She pursed her lips before leaping off the roof. She was falling at terminal velocity soon enough before she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

Robin looked up to see Nightcrawler looking severely pissed off. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. "You could have _died_?"

Robin's face didn't change as she stared up at his masked eyes. "I wanted to be like my mother," she admitted softly.

Nightcrawler glared down at her. "What the hell are you-" His face softened as he realized what she meant. Her mother was Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman could fly. But could she? He let her down at another rooftop. He knew she had superior strength, speed, and healing, but they never tried flying. "Alright, try. I will catch you if I think you are in danger."

"Really?" asked Robin, excited. When her brother nodded, she walked over to the edge of the roof and jumped.

Nightcrawler waited a few seconds before going to check to see if she was flying. He furrowed his eyebrows together when there was no sign of the red and black clad vigilante. He was prepared to use his grappling hook to search for her when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

She was floating in front of him with a smirk on her face. "Well, I guess we now know how much I am like my mother."

Robin was finally flying.

OoOoOo

 **I know that was short, but it was all I could come up with. I had a stomach bug this morning. Anyway, feel free to tell me how much it sucked in a review! See you next chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Celeste pursed her lips as she examined her attire. "Why do females in this country wear such strange clothes?" she asked. Her voice wasn't full of disdain, just genuine curiosity. She was wearing deep purple dress that flounced out at the waist and had a large bow around her stomach. She was also sporting simple black flats and white socks.

Damian shrugged, pulling at his tux. "Don't ask me," he said. "Tuxes are just as strange."

"What is this event for again?"

"Charity to a local orphanage," answered Damian. "And a chance for Father to officially announce you to the public."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Where is he going to tell everyone I've been for the past six years?" People were bound to have seen her when she was an infant. Surely, there would be questions as to why she had suddenly disappeared.

"He's going to say that you were away at a boarding school in Greece and that you stayed with relatives during the summer," Damian explained.

"Since I was two?"

Damian shrugged. "I believe that there are preschools for children that age. Let us go now, if we do not make an appearance soon Father will not be pleased."

OoOoOo

"Shouldn't Father be here by now?" Celeste whispered to her brother as they walked through the crowd. She didn't know why, but all these people made her very nervous. "This is _his_ event."

Damian was looking around, suspicion shining in his eyes. "He should," he confirmed. "There might be a _problem_. If he doesn't show up in the next hour, we'll tell everyone he got stuck in a meeting. I'll tell Grayson."

Celeste nodded, but she could feel an unfamiliar sensation bubbling in her stomach. One that she could not identify. She wasn't angry or sad, so what was this strange emotion? Was she... worried? No. The Heir of Tartarus and last living Princess of the Amazons didn't get worried. Still, try as she might, she could not push this feeling away.

OoOoOo

It was around an hour after the event and Bruce still hadn't returned. Now Celeste knew she was definitely worried. This definitely wasn't like him. He would have at least told them if he wasn't going to show up. Something was wrong, and she had the feeling is was somehow connected to "Sedah." She had been drugged a little under a month ago, there was no way this was a coincidence.

Celeste was proven right when she heard _his_ voice in the back of her head. _The entrance to Tartarus on Themyscira. Come alone or the Bat dies._ Her connection with him was still strong, that wasn't good.

He wanted her back, and he was going to get her by any means necessary. Even killing her father. And that was something she could not allow to happen. Even if it meant she would be trapped there again. Alone with no sunlight and no family aside from the cold Ruler of the Underworld. If it meant her real family would be safe, she would do it.

OoOoOo

Damian was frustrated. He had been working for hours and there was still no sign of his father. Where the hell could he be? If he was on a mission, Damian himself would know about it. He could only deduce that his father's been captured, but by who? Who would dare to hold The Batman captive and for what? And why now? Suddenly, he tensed. God, no. Please let him be wrong.

He turned to see the Robin suit out of its case and no sign of his sister on the security cameras' footage. "Shit!"

She was gone.

OoOoOo

Celeste flew through the sky, wind billowing against her face and her hair whipping against her face. She had no way of knowing for certain if this was the right way, but she did have a feeling in her heart that she was on the right path. There was no time to second guess herself, her father could be killed if she got there even a second too late.

She sighed in relief when she made it to Themyscira's shores. She knew it was Themyscira because of the ancient, Greek-style buildings and the- oh Hera. Bodies. A lot of them. As if they had just been killed. She supposed the magic of the Gods made it so that nothing ever changed, not even bacteria eating away the flesh off the bones. She hadn't seen this when her father rescued her, she had been unconscious for most of that.

But why would they do that? Why would they allow the bodies to sit here, untouched? Were all Gods as cruel as her grandfather?

These were the Amazons, the civilization her grandfather had murdered. It was all sickening, the bodies, the blood, everything. She swallowed back the dinner she had that tried to crawl its way up her throat and forced herself to walk into the temple where she knew that the gate was.

The gate was large, about fifteen feet tall and six feet wide. She sighed and held her hand to the entrance, her eyes glowing blood red. The gate opened at her touch, slowing her to enter. She looked back on the fallen warriors and walked through.

There was no going back now.

OoOoOo

Damian had the Batplane at full speed, hoping and praying that he would get there before his sister did something stupid. Without even realizing it, that little girl had brightened all of their lives, including his own and especially his father's. In the six years she had been gone, the man was miserable. But now that she was back, it was as if the whole manor was brighter. If Hades harmed a hair on her head...

He didn't have time to finish that thought before he came upon the island. He was a trained assassin, so the bodies didn't bother him as much as they should of. No, he felt horrible that Celeste had to witness her people like that.

He checked his tablet. The tracker her placed on her had stopped transmitting about fifteen minutes ago, but he figured that was because of her entering Tartarus. It just do happened that he could pinpoint exactly where it had stopped working and deduce where the entrance was. That meant that she really _was_ handing herself over to the devil.

If they survived through this, he was going to _kill_ Celeste.

OoOoOo

 **Wow, it's been a while, huh guys? Either way, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! (Reviews=Love, guys)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

Celeste walked through Tartarus, the place she had grown up in. This place literally made Gotham look like the friendliest place to live. Most of the demons cowered in fear when they saw her, remembering what she had done as the heir. She winced as she recalled all the demons she had been forced to kill. Of course, they were already dead, but that didn't make her deeds any better.

She felt a wave of nausea overcome her when she approached Hades' castle. It was just as dark and terrifying as she remembered. The Manor was warm and inviting compared to this. She swallowed her nerves and entered the castle, making her way to her grandfather's throne room. He was, of course, sitting upon his throne. No doubt expecting her.

Celeste stopped in front of him, her eyes staring defiantly into his. "Grandfather," she greeted. She made sure her voice was cold and smooth, exactly how he had taught her to speak.

Hades smirked at his granddaughter. "Celeste, how nice of you to join us. Your father and I were having the loveliest chat. Mind you, going through your baby pictures, sharing stories, that sort of thing." Obviously, he was being sarcastic. She didn't know if he thought she wouldn't catch it or if he thought she did and simply did not care.

Celeste clenched her fists at her sides. "Where is he, Hades?" she demanded.

Hades didn't seem to view her as a threat at all. "That's none of your concern. Naughty girl, you ran away. You're going to have to be punished severely for your insolence."

Celeste lowered her head and was about to accept her fate when a tall figure jumped in front of her. "Like hell she is," a familiar voice hissed. "No one is allowed to hurt my sister but _me_."

Her mouth was agape. "Nightcrawler?" She shook her head, hoping that this was all a bad dream. "What are you going? Get _out_ of here!"

"What am _I_ doing?" snapped Damian. "What are _you_ doing?"

Celeste glared at him. "Saving our father!"

"Well, I'm getting _you_ out of here!"

"Nightcrawler, _leave_!" Celeste ordered him. "You're always trying to save me, to protect me! And you know what? I'm sick of it! You can't just solve my problems for me every time I mess up! Just let me do this!"

"You think this is what Father wants?" Damian demanded. "For you to give yourself up?"

"It doesn't matter what he wants! This is _my_ choice!"

"I hate to interrupt," Hades spoke up. "but I am growing rather impatient. Celeste, hand youself over or the Bat dies."

Celeste was about to walk over to the god, but Damian wrapped his arms around her waist, tossing her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests and kicking. He glared viciously at Hades. "I don't give a damn if you're an 'all-powerful god,'" he spat. "You will _not_ take my sister again."

Hades chuckled at the teenager's threat. "If you knew what that child could do, boy, you'd have no problem with handing her over." He seemed to be in thought for a second before smirking. "You know what? I _will_ let you take her. In a few years you will see. You will see the destruction she'll cause and wish you had let her give herself up."

Damian let Celeste down and she crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere without my father," she insisted.

Hades rolled his eyes. "I suppose that is acceptable." He waved his hand and Bruce appeared looking quite dissheveled but unharmed for the most part.

Celeste smiled in relief. "Father!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms.

Bruce hugged her back, but pulled away with a stern look on his face. "Just what do you think you're doing here, young lady?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Hades.

Celeste shrugged. "Rescuing you. Obviously."

"Celeste..."

"She was going to give herself up!"

Celeste turned and glared at her brother. " _Drastiriódis prodótis_!"

Bruce sighed. "Celeste, language," he scolded.

Celeste looked at Hades, then at her father before pulling him and Damian by their arms. "Let's go," she suggested. She really didn't want to stay there longer than she had to.

"Remember this, child," Hades called after her. "Soon, they will see what you really are. And when that time comes, you'll be begging me to take you back."

If Celeste heard this, she didn't acknowledge it in any way. She simply kept walking with her father and brother in tow.

OoOoOo

 _Wake up. Celeste, honey, wake up._

Celeste scrunched up her nose in her sleep at the sound of the voice. It sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it. She groaned and struggled to open her eyes. She gasped at what she saw.

Staring back at her were twin sapphire eyes nearly identical to her own. They belonged to a very beuatiful woman. A very beautiful woman who she was sure she had seen before. The woman smiled brightly at her. "Hi, sweetheart."

Celeste blinked, then squinted and wondered if all those years trapped in Tartarus had finally caught up with her sanity. "Mother?"

OoOoOo

Celeste was skeptical of this woman who looked like and claimed to be her mother. She felt like Hades had let them off too easy yesterday, what if this was a trick? "If you're my mother, tell me something only she would know?"

Diana pursed her lips. "You have a moon shaped birthmark on your hip," she told her.

"Anyone could know that. Especially Hades."

Diana could have laughed; she was just like Bruce. "Well, what about this?" Her daughter was about to ask what she meant when she tickled her under her knees, sending the girl into a fit of giggles. "Your special tickle spot."

Celeste's face was red and she was gasping for breath in between laughs, snorting as well every once in a while. "Okay, okay! I believe you!"

Diana grinned, satisfied. "Now that we've established that, I suppose you have some questions?" she guessed.

Celeste noddes, still attempting to catch her breath. "How are you here?" she asked. "Are you alive?"

Diana shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not," she revealed. "Because of my 'connection' to Hades, I was given certain abilities after I died. I can visit people in their dreams, usually only people close to me."

"So you're the one who told Father to come get me?"

Diana nodded. "Yes. And it took a while to perfect these powers, but now I'm able to visit you in the real world as well." She frowned. "Unfortunately, it only works with you because of your connection to him. You're the only one who can see me."

Celeste was silent for a moment. "Mother, I don't want to go back," she admitted quietly.

Diana wrapped her in a protective embrace. "You won't," she growled. "I will make sure you never have to endure what you went through again."

Celeste leaned into her mother's embrace. "I love you, Mother," she whispered quietly.

Diana felt tears form and held onto her tighter. "I love you too, my Sun and Stars."

OoOoOo

 ** _Drastiriódis prodótis_** = **Goddamn traitor**

 **Well, I hope you all liked it! I know she's still dead, but at least Celeste has her mother (somewhat). I know, I'm evil. Please tell me what you think with a review! Bye!**


End file.
